Facebook
by Cozypie
Summary: !re-posted cause the code got messed up, now it's working! The Facebook addiction finally caught up with our profilers, let's see how this will turn out. (all characters are involved and no unsubs will be seen)


Hey there people, I uploaded this story an hour ago and it got totally messed up. No idea what happened there. But I tried to fix it and hope you will enjoy it. I already have this story online on an german fanfiction side and the people seemed to be quite taken with it so I tried to translate it. But english is kinda hard and not my native language so I apologize for mistakes that slipped my attention. If someone out there would be willing to beta this thing I would be forever grateful :) If you like the story or have something else to say to me, write me a review or a PM. I'd love that.

and special thanks to ahowell1993 who was so nice and told me that I messed the coding up :) You saved me ;)

I own nothing, just the people who come from my imagination.

xx Cozy

 **Penelope Garcia is in an relationship with Kevin Lynch**

 _Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau and 32 others like that._

Emily Prentiss: Congratulations you two!  
Jennifer Jareau: Awww finally *-*  
Derek Morgan: Where is that dislike-button everyone needs?  
Aaron Hotchner: Derek!

 **Spencer Reid is going to Comic Con in Las Vegas.**

 _Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and 12 others like that.  
_  
Jennifer Jareau: Will and Henry are soo exited about your Men only Weekend (:  
Derek Morgan: Men only Weekend without me? Thanks a lot kiddo  
Penelope Garcia: Oh look at you, are you jealous Derek Morgan?  
William LaMontagne Jr.: Derek you're welcome to join us.  
Jennifer Jareau: Oh Will, he hates comics. He's just pissed.  
Derek Morgan: I don't HATE comics.  
Penelope Garcia: You used my beloved Spiderman as a coaster O.o

 **Derek Morgan: Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner up for drinks Joes?**

 _Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner and 2 others like that._

Penelope Garcia: Sure thing Hot Stuff, pick me up at 8?  
 _2 likes  
_ Emily Prentiss: Sounds sweet, meet you there.  
Aaron Hotchner: Sorry, I have no Babysitter, Jessica is out of town for the Weekend  
Jennifer Jareau: Aaron, bring Jack over, Will won't mind watching him too  
 _5 likes  
_ Derek Morgan: BabyGirl: I'll be there  
Em: see you  
Aaron: Get Jack to Will and come over, no excuse!  
Spencer Reid: Sorry Folks, I'm staying home. I think I'm starting a mild flu  
Penelope Garcia: Oh Sweety, If you need something just call!  
Jennifer Jareau: Spence you are always welcome too of course ;)  
Derek Morgan: Aw, Will watches over all our little ones:D  
David Rossi: Children behave! Leave the Kid alone. I'll see all of you highly annoying people in a bit.

 **Penelope Garcia: Enjoying a little Bahama Mama ... Hmm  
**  
Emily Prentiss: Garciee, you are addicted to Facebook (:  
Penelope Garcia: Oh dare you, who commented on my status like 3 seconds after I post it?  
Aaron Hotchner: Put the phones away ladies.  
Penelope Garcia: And how did you manage to follow our conversation Boss Man? :P

 **David Rossi: Arrgh. Too much light, too much sound. My head is about to explode. Where is my coffee?**

 _Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan and 44 others like this._

David Rossi: Nice, really nice hope you enjoy my pain. And that's what I call my friends.  
Spencer Reid: I haven't liked it (:  
Emily Prentiss: CRAWLER :P  
Penelope Garcia: I only liked it cause my head is also about the explode!

*************************************************************************************

 **Penelope Garcia: The very best woman are always a little cray cray ;) *****

 _Derek Morgan, Kevin Lynch, David Rossi and 84 others like that.  
_  
Derek Morgan: and you are the best of the best, sweet Lady!  
Emily Prentiss: 3  
Jennifer Jareau: Aww :*

*************************************************************************************

 **Derek Morgan changed his profil picture.  
**  
 _Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss and 80 others like that.  
_  
Penelope Garcia: Thats my favourite picture of us *-*  
Emily Prentiss: That's really cute, wasn't that at the park?  
Jennifer Jareau: Yeah Em, I took it :)  
Derek Morgan: Thanks for that JJ ;)))

*************************************************************************************

 **Penelope Garcia changed her profil picture.** **  
**  
_Derek Morgan, David Rossi, JJ and 74 others like that_ _  
_  
Emily Prentiss: Awesome, how exactly are we supposed to tell you apart if you sport the same picture :D Now I have to READ your name  
Jennifer Jareau: you totally love to confuse us, don't ya? :D :D  
Kevin Lynch: where is the dislike button?  
Penelope Garcia: Kevin, stop this.  
Kevin Lynch: Why? Because I dared to say something bad about your beloved SSA Agent Morgan?  
Penelope Garcia: Kevin, not on Facebook!  
Derek Morgan: Lynch, shut up, no one cares what you have to say.  
Penelope Garcia: Both of you, stop! What got into you?

*************************************************************************************

 **Penelope Garcia: Don't rain on my parade! Girls Night out, hopefully to save that train wreck of an evening.  
**  
 _Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and 33 others like that._

 __Emily Prentiss: I got the Pizza :)  
Jennifer Jareau: Ice Cream is on it's way ;)  
Penelope Garcia: Chick Flick and boring old me are also on the way :D  
Derek Morgan: Baby Girl, can we talk after?  
Penelope Garcia: I'll call you when I'm home. Maybe...

*************************************************************************************

 **David Rossi is in an relationship with Lara Wieser** **  
**  
_Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid and 87 others like that.  
_  
Derek Morgan: Man, Rossi. Why didn't you tell us?  
Spencer Reid: Congratulations :)  
Aaron Hotchner: Derek: it's never official until it's on Facebook ;) ^^  
David Rossi: We wanted to take it slow, but she's dying to meet the lot of you :)  
Derek Morgan: Just wait till the ladies hear that, you'll get your Dinner/Welcome meeting sooner than you'd like.  
David Rossi: :)  
Aaron Hotchner: I'll plan the menu :)

*************************************************************************************

 **Spencer Reid: Good Night people, I'll be off for the night ^^  
**  
 _Amelie Jonas, Nici Field, David Rossi and 43 others like that.  
_  
Derek Morgan: Sleep well and don't forget to check under you bed for monsters ;)  
David Rossi: and in your closet ;)  
Aaron Hotchner: and just to be sure, check the cellar haha  
Spencer Reid: Thanks people -.-

*************************************************************************************

 **Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss are now friends with Lara Wieser.  
**  
Aaron Hotchner: We told you, didn't we?  
David Rossi: :D

*************************************************************************************

 **Penelope Garcia changed her relationship status from in a relationship to single.** **  
**  
_Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi and 95 others like that._ _  
_  
Emily Prentiss: Sweety if you need someone to talk, call me!  
Jennifer Jareau: I'm on my way!  
Derek Morgan: JJ I'm already there  
Jennifer Jareau: call if you know something

*************************************************************************************

 **Spencer Reid -Jennifer Jareau: JJ, I'll get Henry in half an hour. ^^** **  
**  
Jennifer Jareau: Thanks Spence :)

*************************************************************************************

 **Jennifer Jareau: romantic dinner tonight :)  
**  
 _David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid and 55 others like that._ _  
_

 **Aaron Hotchner - David Rossi: Beer? Now?** **  
**  
David Rossi: Be there in 10

*************************************************************************************

 **Matt Welser Emily Prentiss: Thanks for the nice evening :*  
**  
 _Emily Prentiss likes that_ _  
_

 **Jennifer Jareau changed her relationship status from in an relationship to engaged.** **  
**  
 _Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss and 75 others like that._

Penelope Garcia: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
Derek Morgan: Totally with Pen here :D :D :D: D :D :D  
Emily Prentiss: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
David Rossi: Congratulations and :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
Lara Wieser: Congratulations you two lovebirds :)  
Aaron Hotchner: I'm really really happy for you both!  
Spencer Reid: and I knew it from the start ;)

Formularbeginn


End file.
